xcomfandomcom-20200223-history
Patch
A patch is a piece of software designed to update XCOM: Enemy Unknown by fixing bugs and improving the playability or performance. ''XCOM: Enemy Within 2nd Update ''Released: 02/25/2014 Source: 2K Support *Console: **Fixed an issue where units would not return to low cover after using Suppression. **Units should no longer become stuck in walls in HQ Assault. **Aliens entering the map on to a proximity mine will no longer cause the game to crash. *PC and Console: **Balance changes to Mimetic Skin. **The Foundry project Improved Pistol I has been applied to Laser and Plasma Pistols. **Additional MP Balance changes to unit costs in the loadout screen. **Fix for a hang when Close Combat Specialist triggers while affected by Neural Damping. **Ironman save turning in to an autosave when spamming save/exit. *PC Only: **Pause button to strategy and tactical game. **Bug Fix for the Edison achievement not unlocking when researching all techs. **Add Hunker Down to the key bindings page. **Allowing XEW to unlock Second Wave options based on Steam achievements a user has. **Addition of Touch controls to the game. ***Additional Notes Regarding Touch Support ****Touch support can be enabled through the options menu. For full functionality, it is recommended to use this option with a multi-touch display. All features may not be available with single-touch displays. If this feature is enabled without a touch display the game may become unresponsive. This option can be disabled at any time with or without using a touch display through the options menu. ****Text editing support is limited to Keyboard only. Note: A minor patch was released on 03/10/2014 to fix a key binding issue encountered by some players following this update. 1st Update Released: 12/02/2013 Source: 2K Support *Features: **Addition of Traditional Chinese *Bug Fixes: **Fixed an issue where units would not return to low cover after using Suppression. **Units should no longer become stuck in walls in HQ Assault. **Aliens entering the map on to a proximity mine will no longer cause the game to crash. ''XCOM: Enemy Unknown'' iOS Update Released: 02/11/2014 Source: 2K Support An update was released on February 11, 2014 that addressed the following: *Fixed Fog of War issue on the iPhone 5S and new iOS devices, allowing for improved map visibility in the last level. *Improved the stability on iPad mini, iPod Touch5, iPad 2 and iPhone 4S. *Fixed multiplayer bugs *Fixed iOS7 bugs 3rd Update Released: 01/08/2013 Source: 2K Blog *Second Wave addition (gameplay details in the press release) If a player has beaten the game, they can access a variety of gameplay toggles upon starting a new game. The Second Wave option will be available on the New Game menu. *AI teleport bug fix Minimizes the bug where aliens teleport into the middle of a player’s squad *Defeat screen when beating the game Minimizes a bug that displays a Defeat screen after winning the game *'Chris Kluwe' as XCOM Hero unlock (PC only) 2nd Update Released: 11/08/2012 Source: 2K Forum * Abductor roof visibility problems resolved * Interception game hang issues resolved :* If two Interceptors are sent after UFO :* If Skyranger is returning from combat after an Interceptor was already deployed * S.H.I.V. inaccessible issues resolved * AI Alien Activity Hang resolution * Multiplayer connectivity optimization 1st Update Released: 10/12/2012 Source: Gamefront * Various visibility/hiding optimizations * Multiplayer text chat support (J to activate) * Mouse 4/5 will switch soldiers in the Barracks * ESC hides the movement grid if you do not want to commit to a move while it is activated * Squad Sight ability optimization * Fixed issue when equipping two grenades with Deep Pockets. * Fixed Rapid Fire sometimes consuming too much ammo. * SHIVs that are damaged will no longer become unusable. * Fixed some hangs/soft crashes in tactical combat. * Replaced software cursor with the operating system cursor to reduce lag and framerate dependence. * Fixed rendering bug which causes some soldier’s hair to appear as if it is rendering on top of environment fog. * 1080p movies are now used at all times on the PC. Category:XCOM: Enemy Unknown Category:XCOM: Enemy Within